


What is Important

by DogsAreTheBest312



Series: AUgust 2020 One-Shots [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Human, Class Differences, Established Relationship, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312
Summary: They hated having to meet like this, hiding in the shadows and behind closed doors. They wanted to love each other openly, seen for who they were, not what they were. But they couldn’t, at least not yet.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: AUgust 2020 One-Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859650
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: AUgust 2020





	What is Important

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 19! I really liked this one. This has a bit of a fantasy vibe to it, but not like the first one-shot. This actually was originally written for Day 9, Royalty, but I decided to go a different route with the direction for that story. So, this got bumped to here.
> 
> I’m a horse person, so there’s some horse language in here. I’ll be honest, I had to cut a couple things out because it was just pure horse talk lol.

John froze when he heard footsteps outside the stables. He quickly but quietly closed the leather saddle bag and crept to the doorway. It was close to midnight, everyone should be in bed. He grabbed the young woman as she neared the doorway and pushed her against the wall, covering her mouth with his hand. When Rose saw it was him, her gasp of shock turned into an annoyed glare. She gave him a light shove, making him grin at her.

“John! Don’t do that! You scared me half to death.” Her smile destroyed the effect of any harshness in her tone, and John couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. She wore a simple pair of black trousers and a dark blue blouse under her jacket. Her brown eyes sparked with happiness. Happiness that was always present when he was around.

“Apologies, My Lady. But I have an urgent message from the stable boy. He wants you to know that he got here before your agreed meeting time, and that he has a surprise for you.” He exaggerated his statement by giving her a low bow, thought he tiled his head up to smirk at her. She giggled and took his outstretched hand, which he kissed.

He gently pulled her further into the stable, to where her favorite mare, Idris, was tied. Gallifrey, Idris’s sire, was tied next to her. John had been given permission to use him as a riding horse after he’d been retired from pulling the carriage, though the stallion was still fairly young and healthy. He was the only stable hand to be given such permission, a fact that both delighted and worried him.

Rose lit up when she saw the horses. They both loved riding, but they would never be allowed to ride together. They led the horses out into the yard on foot, doing their best to walk them slowly so their footsteps weren’t as distinct. More than once, they glanced at the manor to make sure that the lights remained off an no shadows appeared in corridor windows.

Once far enough away from the manor, Rose graciously accepted John’s help in getting in the saddle, now understanding the reason he had whispered for her to wear trousers that afternoon. She couldn’t help but smile at the way his green eyes shined like stars in the bright moonlight. She watched as he mounted Gallifrey and brushed his brown hair out of his eyes. They smiled at each other before moving their horses forward.

They kept the horses at an easy canter towards the large lake close to the manor. It was somewhere that they used to meet in the beginnings of their relationship, before they became more daring. While John never ventured to the upper levels, Rose sometimes came and saw him in the servant’s quarters. He thanked his lucky stars that Jack spent most nights these days in Ianto’s room.

When they reached the lake, they dismounted and tied the horses to a nearby tree and spread the blanket beneath it. Along with the blankets, the saddlebag contained some special treats: Jammie dodgers that John had managed to beg out of Donna, the head cook. She’d given him a suspicious look when handing them over. He had a feeling she knew what they were for. Many members of the staff had noticed the looks John and Rose gave each other. So much so that Jack approached John several months ago, begging his friend to not do anything that would jeopardize his position at the manor or potentially his life. John had promised he wouldn’t, but days later the Lady of Powell had pinned him against the stable wall and snogged him.

John thought of that day as he held Rose close to him, her seated between his legs with her back to his chest. He absentmindedly played with her hair as she leaned against him while he in turn leaned against the tree. He wished they could stay there forever. He wished they could come here in the daylight, not having to hide from others. Jack and Ianto could join them. He knew Mickey was sweet on the new nurse in training, Martha. They could invite her to give Mickey a chance to impress her. But they couldn’t. John sighed and held Rose closer.

“I think your father is beginning to suspect something.” He winced when she tensed up in his arms. He quickly moved his hand to her back and rubbed it trying to calm her, even though he was anything but. “He gave me permission to have Gallifrey practically as my own, which we both know never happens. He’s paid more attention to the stables in the past month than he ever did before, and he hasn’t hired any new men there so it can’t be a staffing check. I’m worried, darling. I don’t know if this means he quietly approves or is warning me to stay away or face the consequences.“ Rose was silent for a moment before speaking, her voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

“My parents spoke with me today. I’m meant to marry Earl Stone’s eldest son.” John’s heart stopped. Jimmy Stone had a reputation, and not one that John wanted his beloved anywhere near. “I’ve heard the rumors, and I know you have too.” She turned in John’s arms to look him in the eye. “I can’t do it, I can go through with it. I know I’m supposed to do as I’m told, but I just can’t. I don’t know why he has such a focus on me, it’s not like I will be duchess. We though so, but then mother and father had Anthony, and now he will be duke.

“And while I despise the fact that I am to be passed on because I am a woman, a part of me is relieved to not have to accept the burden. Because truly, I don’t want it. I’d give it all up if I could to be with you.” John could tell the moment that Rose made the same realization he did. One moment her wide brown eyes met his green ones, both having expressions of fear but also excitement. The next John felt his head hit rough bark as Rose pushed him against the tree.

They planned it very carefully. They couldn’t get caught, the consequences would be immeasurable. John started saving every last coin of his earnings while Rose hid some of her nicest things in her rarely used traveling bag. They thought they were being discreet, but once again the manor staff proved to be more perceptive than they thought. Or maybe they were just predictable.

The night that they were to leave, Jack approached John and silently handed him a bag full of coins. A glance told John that there must’ve been a collection to get that amount. He knew Jack couldn’t say why he was giving the money, so he nodded to his old friend. It as both a thank you and a goodbye. A small box of canned foods sat outside the kitchen door, presumably from Donna or one of the other cooks. It also included a small amount of Rose and John’s favorite pastries. All of it was packed with John’s things. He just prayed that their plans had stayed out of the duke and duchess’s ears.

He met Rose on the path outside the manor. Hand in hand, they crept to the stables to say goodbye to Idris and Gallifrey, but they stopped short at the sight that greeted them there. The duke stood outside the stables, holding both horses tacked up with saddlebags. Without a word, he handed the horses to John before pulling his daughter into a long hug. They parted, tears in their eyes, before he helped her onto Idris. As John mounted Gallifrey, he hoped that his face showed all the gratitude he was feeling.

They lived the rest of their days in anonymity. They didn’t leave the dukedom, but were far enough away that Rose wasn’t recognized. They were simply John and Rose Smith, the kind merchant and his wife who stayed around the shop with their daughter. Once a year, the family made a trip around the region. John and Rose always made sure that Duke Peter, Duchess Jacqueline, and Lord Anthony were able to see them in the crowds. John would always remember the look of joy on his in-laws’ faces when they saw Jenny for the first time. Their lives weren’t glamorous by any means, but they were happy. And at the end of the day, that’s what was important.


End file.
